I don't want to smile anymore
by Inspiyu
Summary: [BTS] Pourquoi sourire alors qu'on n'en ressent plus l'envie ? /Sope


Bonjour ~ Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici... Je me remet lentement à l'écriture mais ça reste compliqué (de plus avec les études, j'ai encore moins de temps cette année à y consacrer). Voici tout de même un petit drabble qui me trottait en tête depuis plusieurs jours.  
Je l'ai écrit avec Sea des BTS en fond sonore, donc libre à vous d'aller l'écouter en lisant :3

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

Quand on est enfant, il y a des choses dont on ne se rend pas compte. Dans la plupart des cas, on pense que la vie est simple, qu'il suffit d'avoir des copains, de sourire et de rire afin d'être heureux. Cette petite innocence, qui fait sourire tendrement les parents, mais disparaît bien trop facilement.

Puis l'on grandit, le caractère se force, des amitiés se façonnent, d'autres se brisent. Certains vivront des situations embarrassantes, voire traumatisantes, mais garderont le sourire. D'autres, le perdront pour une période plus ou moins longue. D'autres encore s'efforceront d'oublier, feront comme si rien ne s'était passé et continueront leur bout de chemin sans se retourner. C'est à cette période que l'on comprend la notion de sourire factice. Ce sourire de façade qui cache notre mal-être profond. Ce sourire que certain garderont à vie, cachant leur traumatisme, répandant la joie et l'espoir dans leur entourage, mais qui s'enfonceront toujours un peu plus dans leurs propres ténèbres.

Alors, cet enfant au sourire factice deviendra adulte, commencera à travailler, aura peut-être une passion, des rêves. Il les réalisera, ou fera tout pour y parvenir. Il se fera des amis, aura des petit amis/amies, les fera rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux abdominaux, mais il ne parlera pas ou peu de ses soucis. Il cachera ses émotions derrière ce sourire factice. Dans le cas contraire, ce sera en dédramatisant, en le transformant, en s'en amusant. Cela passera pour une prise de recul, de la maturité, alors qu'au fond les blessures seront loin d'être pansées. Puis le temps passera, et il oubliera même depuis quand et pourquoi il se cache derrière ce faux sourire. Mais il continuera, car c'est ce qu'il aura toujours fait, qu'il ne sait faire autrement, mais également car son entourage ne comprendrait pas un changement si radical de comportement. Pourtant, lui aussi a envie de craquer des fois. Lui aussi peut être triste est fatigué. Lui aussi peut être à bout de nerf. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir montrer son chagrin au lieu de se cacher pour pleurer.

Mais qu'adviendra-t-il le jour où il craquera ?

Le jour où il ne pourra plus en supporter davantage ?

Qui sera là pour lui ? Qui le soutiendra ? Qui lui dira d'arrêter de faire semblant ?

Cette personne existait-t-elle seulement ?

Assis dans la loge devant le miroir, Hoseok respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, dans quelques minutes il devrait monter sur scène, donner une performance devant ses fans. Il se devait d'être irréprochable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux roux, essuya une larme qui s'était échappée, inspira, puis expira longuement. Il se leva pour rejoindre ses membres qui devaient l'attendre, quand Yoongi entra à son tour dans la loge. Le danseur principal ne réfléchit pas et remit son masque souriant malgré sa fatigue flagrante. Le rappeur le jaugea, avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« - On va bientôt monter sur scène. Ça va aller ? »

Le sourire d'Hoseok s'agrandit alors que sa gorge se nouait.

« - Oui, bien sûr ! » Répondit-il avec entrain.

Yoongi continuait de l'observer tandis que le danseur passa devant lui pour sortir de la loge et rejoindre le groupe. Le rappeur pris alors Hoseok par le bras, le faisant se retourner, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Fait pas semblant avec moi. »

Yoongi passa alors une main derrière le cou de son vis-à-vis puis l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait dès son entrée dans la loge. Voir alors son compagnon afficher ce sourire qu'il savait faux lui avait serré la poitrine. Depuis des années il connaissait le désespoir d'Hoseok même si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à en parler, et voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il le soutenait.

Hoseok répondit quasi instantanément au baisé, entourant la taille de son petit-ami de ses bras. Il avait besoin de sa présence, le sentir près de lui. Il voulait se confier, mais avait aussi une peur irrationnelle de le perdre.

Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent. Yoongi posa son front contre celui d'Hoseok, et ce dernier glissa la tête sur l'épaule du rappeur, le serrant plus fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé leur rappelle qu'ils devaient se préparer à monter sur scène. Gardant un bras sur les épaules de son cadet, il se tourna vers lui.

« Idiot. » Dit-il, étonnant le danseur.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à moi sans crainte de me perdre. Tu me connais depuis le temps. »

Hoseok le regarda surpris, mais finalement sourit légèrement. Yoongi lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et ce dernier avait raison. Le cadet réussit à mettre de côté ses dernières pensées et se promit de se confier à son petit-ami plus tard.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Yoongi l'observa, un sourire -sincère cette fois- peignait le visage du danseur principal. Il se promit alors de son côté de protéger ce sourire à tout prix.


End file.
